It is known to line tunnels, for example mining tunnels, with protective nets which are preferably made of steel wire. The web-shaped protective net material is unwound from a reel and fastened to the tunnel walls or the tunnel ceiling by means of tie bolts. In general, lifting platforms or similar are used in order to lay out the protective net material. The heavy reel is difficult to handle, and the workers are exposed to a number of risks.